


Worth Fighting For

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers for the finale. After their memories are restored, Chidi realizes that he needs to tell Eleanor that he's in love with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Good Place nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Michael broke after the group figured out the truth again and Eleanor forced him to return their memories. He had to “retire” after that, something they were all happy about. Nobody expected that their actions - becoming better people even in death - would allow them into the real Good Place. “Are you sure?” a skeptical Eleanor questioned.

The architect for their neighborhood (the four of them refused to be separated because they were a family now), Melanie, smiled at them and nodded. “It isn’t a mistake. People can change and that’s exactly what all of you did, which certainly surprised all of us. This is unprecedented, honestly, but you earned your spots here.”

“I can have other guys with me in my bud hole now?” Jason asked in amazement.

The other three sighed. “Yes,” Melanie answered, not even batting an eye.

“This is amazing, so much better than the fake Good Place neighborhood that Michael came up with. There’s so much I can do here!” A thrilled Tahani couldn’t wait to get started and rubbed her hands together excitedly before leaving.

“I can actually write some more about ethics. You said there’s a library?” Chidi couldn’t wait to dive into the books they had here.

“Nerd,” Eleanor teased and she shrugged when he glared at her. “We drive each other up the wall but you’re fucking stuck with me now. Wait, we can swear here? Did Michael find another form of torture by not letting us swear?” He was terrifying and creepy but she had to hand it to him for his deceptive ways.

“They do get creative down there. Anyway, enjoy your new afterlives here and call for Janet if you need anything. She’ll get you whatever you want.” Melanie grinned at them and then teleported away.

“I’m going to see if there’s a club!” Jason grabbed his Janet’s hand (because she had become part of the family too) and they bolted out of their new home.

“And so we’re alone in the real Good Place. I feel like I don’t belong here,” Eleanor admitted to Chidi.

“I feel the same way, but I think it’s just going to take some time to get used to it. We deserve to be here now even though it doesn’t feel like it,” he assured her before grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

She smiled at him. “You’re still my flashlight, Chidi. Please don’t ever change.” 

Chidi chuckled a little nervously but he was confident in what he was about to do next. He had learned to make decisions in the Bad Place, courtesy of Eleanor, Chidi, and Tahani but this was still a little difficult. “You want to sit?”

She looked around their new living room with a critical eye. “The couch does look pretty comfortable.” Why was she so nervous about what he wanted to discuss? She didn’t get nervous, not really.

He grinned at her and the two of them made their way over to the couch. “Holy shit, this is the most comfortable couch I’ve ever sat on,” Eleanor gasped upon sitting down. She could imagine herself never leaving it again.

God, Chidi adored her. “I’m in love with you, Eleanor Shellstrop. I should have told you sooner, and I am more sorry that you can imagine for it, but I am tired of being so indecisive. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with. The others too, but I’m not in love with him.”

Eleanor laughed and tried to wipe off the tears now running down her cheeks. “You love me?” He was the first person she felt a connection with after their memories were wiped even when she wasn’t sure why she was supposed to find him.

“I do,” he confirmed, nervously awaiting her reaction.

She felt bad for keeping him in suspense. “I love you so fucking much I don’t know how to handle it sometimes. You helped me become a better person, and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

He pulled her closer to him and they started making out. “You know I fell in love with you all over again when our memories were erased?”

“Really?” Eleanor had realized why she specifically chose to seek him out in that note written prior to Michael’s memory wipe but she had tried to ignore it with all the shit going down (it didn’t work).

“Really.”

“You are so going to get laid for this,” Eleanor murmured right before she kissed him again. They jumped apart only a few seconds later when the door opened.

“You two are together now,” the returned Tahani surmised. 

“We are.”

“Are you aware that I’m still in love with you?” Tahani asked, seemingly out of the blue. She winked at Eleanor, who tried not to laugh at the look of panic and terror on Chidi’s face.

“What?” 

Tahani felt guilty almost immediately (maybe a side effect of being in the real Good Place now? She wasn’t sure). “Relax. I was joking. You can calm down now.” 

He sighed in relief. “I love you like a friend but please never scare me like that again.”

“No promises.” She laughed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. “There’s so many restaurants here it’s almost overwhelming.” 

“Really?” Eleanor couldn’t wait to get out and explore the neighborhood but sex with Chidi was her number one priority (as soon as Tahani left them alone again) right now.

“I wouldn’t lie about that. At least this house is big enough that we won’t torture each other like we did in the Bad Place.” Tahani didn’t mind spending the rest of her afterlife with these three but they did need some space occasionally.

Jason and Janet entered the house half an hour later, effectively putting off Chidi and Eleanor having sex for the first time, (much to their annoyance. Some things never changed). “This is so much better than the Bad Place! I wish we had been here the first time. Although it was kinda fun with Michael.”

All used to his behavior, the other three just ignored him. “I ran into other Janets! I have more friends now!” Janet told them excitedly.

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to know which Janet is my wife,” Jason mused sadly.

“Seriously? You are a sucky husband, dude.” That wasn’t news to any of them but still. Eleanor just sighed and then grinned when Chidi dropped a kiss on her head.

Her afterlife wasn’t perfect but she was spending it with the three people she loved the most and couldn’t complain (much). Chidi had found the love of his afterlife and two best friends he wouldn’t trade for anything even when they drove him up the wall. Tahani hoped she could find real love, while Jason just wanted to spend his time DJing with Janet. For the first time in a long time, none of them had to worry about what awaited them.


End file.
